Ambrai XII
Prince Amir Ambrai XII was born in 739, the first-born child of Prince Riyan Ambrai XI. He was named after several members of the Emirian Royal Family, and not one in particular as is the rumour. His early childhood was spent at Reiza Palace where he was tutored until the age of eight, then sent to a private school until the age of fifteen, whereupon he returned to Reiza. At the age of seventeen he spent a year at Feruche Barracks, where he became a member of the Jihan'Rei. When he turned eighteen he joined the Royal Navy Office, training for seven months before being assigned to the ONV Glorious, the last battleship in service and flagship of the Royal Navy. He left the Royal Navy Office as a Junior Middle Officer at the age of twenty, when he was officially given the castle of Wentyn to be his main residence, where he lived for many years until Prince Riyan died. Amir courted a woman named Danladi "Dani" Catallen for several years before asking her hand in marriage at the age of twenty-seven. She accepted and immediately, as was tradition, was given the title of Neva'Reia ("Virgin Princess"), and given extensive training at Wentyn for the duties she would assume when Amir would succeed his father. Amid controversy, the royal couple did not have children until their eighth year of marriage, when Crown Prince Revia was born. The royal family ignored these concerns however as Prince Amir himself was not born for years after his parents married. He was followed by Princess Elia four years later, and a year after her came the only current Prince of the Blood, Geir. Despite the intense attention of the media, at Wentyn the family was able to live in relative privacy due to the extensive estates around the castle that guaranteed it's isolation, and the children had a happy and sheltered childhood. While Danladi was being trained for the office of the princess, Amir ran Wentyn and was reportedly quite happy with this duty. He became a member of the Magisterial Council for two successive terms, as a result becoming very interested with environmental concerns. Until his father died, he was an active member of several environmental and ecological groups. While with these groups he famously did not hold back verbal attacks on companies who held out on green policies. At the age of forty-five, his father Prince Riyan died and Amir was crowned ruling prince of Ossetia in an opulent ceremony at Feruche. The family moved from Wentyn to Reiza Palace and took on their expected roles for the first time. Amir's first decree and business as reigning prince was to give power to the Magisterial Council that they did not have to seek out his approval and signatures to enact policies. This was a popular move and was seen as a step in the right direction, as approval ratings for the royal family had plummeted since Prince Riyan had absolutely refused to increase the influence or power of the Magisterial Council at the expense of the monarchy. The power of the monarchy was still a source of ire for the population, however, who attended rally demonstrations outside Reiza Palace. The Council itself did not demonstrate anything but unswerving loyalty to the crown, as that is where their power derived. He was kept up to date on the running of the country by sitting in on most of the meetings of the Magisterial Council. It is rare that he used his vote, however, as he has said numerous times that he trusted the will of the people - meaning that the ministers of the council, as voted by the populace, are largely responsible for the choices they make without any interruptions from the crown. By doing this, he bypassed his father's decree that neither he nor Amir would remove the monarchy's power from government, without breaking the decree. He was an intensely private person and more often than not refused to be photographed, preferring instead to appear in officially-approved photographs throughout the year. During a family gathering at Athlante Castle a few days after New Year's Eve, the prince complained of a sharp pain in his chest and immediately after, a tingling in his left arm. After being driven to Feruche University Hospital, he was kept under observation for a few days and it was announced that he would be returning to work soon. On the night before he was due to return, he suffered another heart attack and was rushed into surgery, where he died of complications. His funeral is considered the largest ever held in Ossetia, with thousands converging on the capital for the day. He is seen as the prince who earned the love of his people through his tireless work to better their lives at the expense of his own, and returning the monarchy to favour after the dissent caused by his father's reign. Category:Ossetia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Ossetia Category:Princes